the_war_gamesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dialekt Imperium (Fantasy War Game)
Dialekt Imperium - język pochodzący od języka pierwszych ludzi, używany w Imperium. Prawdopodobnie został zaadoptowany przez mieszkańców niektórych Imperialnych prowincji, zwłaszcza tych leżących najbliżej Imperium jak Vicovaro, czy Attre. Pochodzenie Dialekt Imperialny powstał w pierwszym stuleciu I ery poprzez zmieszanie się języka ludu Lacjum należącego do języka pierwszych ludzi z językiem Driad i ewoluował przez następne lata by w erze republiki stać się językiem ,który znany jest pod nazwą Dialekt Imperialny. Dialekt Imperium w świecie Dialekt jest oficjalnym językiem Imperium i państw podległych. Używają go Mieszkańcy Imperium oraz Driady chodź nie jest to ich ojczysta mowa. Gramatyka Alfabet Imperium Alfabet, system znaków służących do zapisu języków Imperium, Driad i pokrewnych. Fleksja Dialekt Imperium jest językiem fleksyjnym. Oznacza to, że odmienne części mowy składają się w niej z tematu i końcówki, a niekiedy również z sufiksu lub prefiksu. W związku z tym w dialekcie imperium, podobnie jak w języku polskim, nie używa się zaimka przed czasownikiem a przedimka przed rzeczownikiem, odmiennie niż na przykład w języku angielskim. Prawidłową formą w zdaniu jest więc sum („jestem”) a nie ego sum („ja jestem”); Wyraz gignit („tworzy”) składa się z tematu gign- oraz końcówki -it. Końcówka wskazuje, że jest to trzecia osoba liczby pojedynczej strony czynnej czasownika. Ten sam temat wykorzystują inne części mowy, np. rzeczownik rodzaju żeńskiego genetrix („stworzycielka”, „rodzicielka”). Składa się on w mianowniku z tematu gen-. Po nim następuje sufiks -etric, która wskazuje, że chodzi o kobietę, który wykonuje jakiś zawód lub może zostać scharakteryzowana przez wykonywaną czynność. Wyraz kończy się końcówką -s, która informuje, że jest to mianownik liczby pojedynczej (zbitkę liter „cs” zapisuje się w dialekcie jako „x”). Temat obu słów jest podczas odmiany niezmienny, wyraża ich znaczenie. Końcówka wyrazu jest zmienna i wskazuje na kategorię gramatyczną użytą w zdaniu. Odmienne części mowy to rzeczownik (substantivum), przymiotnik (adiectivum), zaimek (pronomen), liczebnik (numerale) i czasownik (verbum). Pierwsze cztery odmieniają się przez przypadki, liczby i rodzaje. Odmianę tę nazywa się deklinacją. Przy odmianie czasownika, którą określa się jako koniugację, rozróżnia się osoby, liczby, czasy, tryby i strony. Nieodmienne części mowy to przysłówek (adverbium), przyimek (praepositio), spójnik (coniunctio) i wykrzyknik (interiectio). Liczby W odmianie dialektu występują dwie liczby – pojedyncza (numerus singularis) i mnoga (numerus pluralis). W języku archaicznym istniała jeszcze liczba podwójna (numerus dualis), która w okresie klasycznym zanikła. Drobne jej pozostałości występują w odmianie liczebników duo („dwa”) i ambo („oba”, „równo”) Rodzaje W języku Imperialnym występują trzy rodzaje – rodzaj męski (genus masculinum, oznaczany w słownikach skrótem „m.”), rodzaj żeński (genus femininum, oznaczany w słownikach skrótem „f.”) oraz rodzaj nijaki (genus neutrum, oznaczany w słownikach skrótem „n.”) Rodzaje rzeczowników można rozpoznać według znaczenia lub według końcówek gramatycznych (rodzaj gramatyczny). Według zakończeń, w I i II deklinacji, rzeczowniki kończące się na -us są rodzaju męskiego (hortus – „ogród”), zakończone na -a rodzaju żeńskiego (terra – „ziemia”), natomiast zakończone na -um rodzaju nijakiego (ovum – „jajko”). Komplikacja polega na tym, że rodzaju gramatycznego nie można rozpoznać według końcówki mianownika, bo nie pozwala on na identyfikację właściwej odmiany: dlatego np. oculus ("oko", dekl. II) jest regularnie rodzaju męskiego, ale np. corpus ("ciało", dekl. III) równie regularnie rodzaju nijakiego, a servitus ("niewola") – tak samo regularnie rodzaju żeńskiego. Do rozpoznania właściwego paradygmatu niezbędna jest znajomość końcówki dopełniacza (oculus, dpn. oculi, ale corpus, dpn. corporis, a servitus – dpn. servitutis). Według znaczenia (rodzaj naturalny) nazwy istot męskich są masculina niezależnie od zakończenia (agricola – „rolnik”). Podobnie nazwy istot żeńskich są feminina (typu mater – „matka”, socrus – „teściowa”, soror – „siostra” itp.). Rodzaju męskiego są zawsze nazwy miesięcy, wiatrów i rzek.Natomiast nazwy drzew, krajów, wysp i miast zakończone na -us są rodzaju żeńskiego.Nie dotyczy to nazw miast zakończonych na -um (np. Londinium jest rodzaju nijakiego). Przypadki Podobnie jak w języku polskim, formy poszczególnych przypadków w dialekcie imperium różnią się końcówkami. Temat charakteryzuje znaczenie wyrazu, natomiast końcówka określa rolę wyrazu w zdaniu. Deklinacja łacińska ma sześć przypadków #'Nominativus' – mianownik odpowiadający na pytania: kto? co? #'Genetivus' – dopełniacz odpowiadający na pytania: czyj? czyja? czyje? kogo? czego? #'Dativus' – celownik odpowiadający na pytania: komu? czemu? dla kogo? #'Accusativus' – biernik odpowiadający na pytania: kogo? co? #'Ablativus' – jako narzędnik (instumentalis) odpowiadający na pytania: kim? czym? z kim? z czym?; jako miejscownik (locativus) odpowiadający na pytania: w kim? w czym? o kim? o czym?; jako ablativus właściwy odpowiadający na pytania: od kogo? od czego? #'Vocativus' – wołacz. Osoby W koniugacji dialektowej, podobnie jak w języku polskim, występują trzy osoby (personae). Osoba pierwsza, tj. osoba, która mówi – ego („ja”), nos („my”). Osoba druga, czyli osoba, do której ktoś się zwraca – tu („ty”), vos („wy”). Osoba trzecia, czyli osoba, o której się mówi – is („on”), ea („ona”), id („ono”), ei („oni”), eae („one” w rodzaju żeńskim), ea („one” w rodzaju nijakim). Czasy W języku imperialnym czasownik odmienia się przez sześć czasów (tempora). #'Praesens' – czas teraźniejszy. #'Imperfectum' – czas przeszły niedokonany. #'Futurum primum' – czas przyszły. #'Perfectum' – czas przeszły dokonany. #'Plusquamperfectum' – czas zaprzeszły. #'Futurum exactum' (futurum secundum) – czas przyszły uprzedni. Pierwsze trzy czasy wiążą się zazwyczaj z aspektem niedokonanym (verbum infectum), natomiast dalsze trzy z aspektem dokonanym (verbum perfectum) Szyk wyrazów w zdaniu "Szkolny” szyk gramatyczny to SOV, czyli najpierw występuje podmiot, potem dopełnienie, a orzeczenie na końcu. Wyraz określający stoi zwykle za wyrazem określanym przez niego. W praktyce jednak szyk jest zupełnie swobodny, poszczególne elementy zdania występują w dowolnej kolejności, podobnie jak jest to do pewnego stopnia w języku polskim. Ortografia Dialekt Imperialny używa alfabetu imperialnego. W chwili obecnej do odmiany dialektu imperialnego używa się nowożytnej wersji alfabetu. Odmiana alfabetu nowożytnego (od 3 stulecia I ery), składa się z 24 liter: Reguły ortografii i interpunkcji w nowożytnej wersji pisma : *wielką literą obowiązkowo pisze się imiona i nazwiska osób oraz wszelkie inne nazwy własne: Marcus Tullius Cicero, Iuppiter, Londinium, Imperium, Mare Rubrum, Mons Aventinus itd.; * wielką literą pisze się też przymiotniki i przysłówki pochodzące od nazw własnych: Romanus, lingua Latina, Graece loqui itd.; *wielką literą pisze się nazwy miesięcy oraz dni miesiąca: Ianuarius, Februarius, Martius, Aprilis, Maius, Iunius, Iulius, Augustus, Quinctilis, Sextilis, September, October, November, December, Kalendae, Nonae, Idus; *nie ma obowiązku stawiania wielkiej litery na początku zdania; *nie ma obowiązku pisania wielką literą rzeczownika pospolitego deus. Interpunkcja *wyrazy rozdzielamy odstępem; *niektóre wyrazy, o ile stanowią stałą zbitkę frazeologiczną, możemy pisać łącznie, jeśli jest to konieczne dla prawidłowego zaakcentowania całości, np. quomodo (akcent na quo) w odróżnieniu od quo modo (akcent na mo-); quemadmodum = „jak” (akcent na „ad”) w odróżnieniu od quem ad modum = „do jakiego stopnia” itp. *partykułę pytajną ne, łączną que oraz alternatywną ve piszemy łącznie z poprzednim wyrazem; *kropkę stawiamy na końcu zdania; *wykrzyknik stawiamy na końcu zdania wykrzyknikowego: *znak zapytania stawiamy na końcu zdania pytajnego niezależnego. Przecinek, chyba że szyk zdania to uniemożliwia, stawiamy: *pomiędzy przedmiotami wyliczanymi. *przed zaimkami i partykułami wprowadzającymi zdania podrzędne: an, num, utrum, cum, ne, ut, qui, quae, quod, quis, quid, quando, quantum, quot, quippe, quantulum, quamquam, quamvis, etsi, etiamsi, tametsi, quoniam, quia itp. *przed spójnikami przeciwstawnymi: at, atqui, sed, verum; *przed wyrazem, po którym stoi spójnik w postpozycji: autem, enim, tamen, vero. Przecinka, chyba że szyk zdania wymaga tego z innych względów, nie stawiamy: *przed spójnikami: atque, et, nec, neque, simulac; *przed partykułą pytajną annon w zdaniu pytajnym rozłącznym niezależnym; *przed partykułą pytajną necne w zdaniu pytajnym rozłącznym zależnym; *pomiędzy verbum regens a dopełnieniem w konstrukcji accusativus cum infinitivo; *pomiędzy verbum regens a podmiotem w konstrukcji nominativus cum infinitivo; *gdziekolwiek celem wydzielenia składni ablativus absolutus. Co do przecinka, obowiązuje generalna zasada, która mówi, że lepiej jest postawić o jeden taki znak za mało, niż o jeden za dużo. Ciekawostki Dialekt Imperialny i alfabet Imperialnym to lekko przerobiony i dostosowana do fantasy łacina i alfabet łaciński. Zasady gramatyczne są takie same jakie w prawdziwej łacinie. Kategoria:Języki i dialekty Kategoria:Imperium Fantasy War Game